Oceanids
The Oceanids were sea nymphs who were the three thousand daughters of the Titans Oceanus and Tethys. Each of them was a patroness of a particular spring, river, sea, lake, pond, pasture, flower or cloud. They were the sisters of the Potamoi. Description Each was the patroness of a particular spring, lake, river, sea, pond, pasture, flower, or cloud. Some of them were closely associated with the Titans such as Calypso, Clymene, Asia, and Electra or personified abstract concepts, like Tyche or Peitho. Oceanus and Tethys also had three thousand sons, the river-gods called Potamoi. Whereas most sources limit the term Oceanids or Oceanides to the daughters, others include both the sons and daughters under this term.One of these many daughters was also said to have been the consort of the sea god Poseidon, typically named as Amphitrite. More often, however, she is called a Nereid. Daughters #Acaste #Admete #Aethra #Andrecia #Amathousa #Amphiro #Amphitrite: goddess of the sea, wife of Poseidon #Asia: nymph of the Asian region, sister to Europa #Anchiroe #Argia #Aconia #Asterodia #Alta #Asterope #Arpreia #Artecia #Acalle #Beroe #Bolbe #Beroe #Ceto #Cranto #Creneis #Cydippe #Cymatolege #Cleodora #Callirrhoe #Camarina #Capheira #Cerceis #Ceto #Chryseis #Clio: not to be confused with the Muse Clio #Clea #Clymene: wife of Iapetus #Daeira: mother of Eleusis by Hermes #Doris: wife of the sea god Nereus, mother of the fifty Nereids. #Eidyia: wife of Aeetes, mother of Medea #Electra #Einia #Clytie #Dione #Dodone #Ephyra #Euagoreis #Eudore #Europa #Eurynome #Galaxaure #Anthracia: One of the nymphs that nursed the infant Zeus #Glauce: one of the nymphs that nursed the infant Zeus #Hagno: one of the nymphs that nursed the infant Zeus #Aega: one of the nymphs that nursed the infant Zeus. Later Turned into the constellation Capella. #Helice: one of the nymphs that nursed the infant Zeus. #Ithome: one of the nymphs that nursed the infant Zeus #Myrtoessa: one of the nymphs that nursed the infant Zeus #Nede: one of the nymphs that nursed the infant Zeus #Oinoe: one of the nymphs that nursed the infant Zeus #Phrixa: one of the nymphs that nursed the infant Zeus #Hippo #Iache #Ianeira #Idone #Ianthe: nymph of violet rain clouds or violet flowers #Hesione: wife of Prometheus #Metis: goddess of wisdom, first spouse of Zeus #Perse: consort of Helios #Leucippe #Leucoea #Lysithea #Melia #Meliboea #Melite #Melobosis #Menestho #Merope #Mopsopia #Ozomene #Ocyrrhoe #Oxone #Haxanthe #Otere #Pasithoe #Peitho #Periboea #Petraea #Phaino #Philyra: mother of Chiron by Cronus #Pleione: mother of the Pleiades by Atlas #Plouto: mother of Tantalus by Zeus #Polydora #Plexaure #Polyphe #Polyxo #Pronoia #Rhodia #Rhodope #Stilbo #Styx: Oceanid of the river Styx that flowed nine times around Hades. #Telesto #Theisoa: one of the nymphs that nursed infant Zeus #Thoe #Tyche #Urania #Xanthe #Zeuxo #Deiopea #Drymo #Euagore #Euarne #Eudore #Eumolpe #Eurydice #Glauconome #Halimede #Hipponoe #Hippothoe #Ione #Iphianassa #Leucothoe #Ligea #Lycorias #Lysianassa #Menippe #Nausithoe #Neaera #Neomeris #Neso #Phyllodoce #Plexaure #Pontomedusa #Poulunoe #Speio Oceanid followers of the Goddess Artemis *Hyale: one of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis *Crocale: One of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis *Nephele: one of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis *Phiale: one of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis *Dero: one of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis *Prymno: one of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis *Psekas: one of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis *Rhanis: one of the sixty younger Oceanids, attendants of Artemis Category:Nymphs Category:Immortals Category:Water deities